The present invention relates to electro-optical display systems and, more particularly, to infrared systems and systems employing two light beams and associated electronics such as those which provide stereoscopic viewing.
Forward looking infrared scanning systems are known in the art. In such systems, an electro-optical detector converts incident "light" into an electrical signal which is then processed by a signal processor and used to drive an imager. A directionable telescope unit is employed to point the line of sight in a desired direction. The received light beam enters the telescope assembly wherein an optical system directs it onto a rotating polygon scanner having a reflective faceted surface thereon. The rotation of the scanner causes the beam to be swept across the sensitive detecting surface of a cryogenically cooled detector.
Such systems are both heavy and costly because of the above-described components. Unfortunately, they are also notoriously inefficient, since the polygon scanner is typically only about 50% efficient because the line of sight is broken up by the passing corners of the scanner between facets.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an optical scanning system for forward looking infrared systems and the like which is of high efficiency and which also affords additional capabilities such as stereoscopic and component sharing.